Kurama's Cat
by Youko-Kali
Summary: Kurama gets a cat, Kuwabara gets mauled, and Hiei gets annoyed... and attached. Hint of Yoai and naughty words.
1. Kitty Time

Kali: I got this idea when I got my cat last night and I was bringing it home. ^^ Kurama: What are you going to do to us? Kali: *Cackles* You'll see.... AH! *Her cat jumps up onto her mouse and its on it* NOOO! *The cat jumps onto the keyboard aisydasuhasd* Amber quit it! *Her cat, Amber, starts yeowling* O_o Kurama: ^-^; *Trys to get away but trips over Kali's cat which seems to be stalking him* Kali: *Grin* I don't own YYH unfortunitly and if I did I wouldn't let any one else seem Kurama and Hiei but me... and I would probably be dead. XD  
  
Smiling Kurama enters his house after wrestling with the knob, while trying not to drop a amber colored bundle. Finally enter the house her puts the bundle down revealing a orange tabby with amber eyes. The cat blinks and looks around before ramming its head against Kuramas leg and rubbing itself against him. His smile broaded as it gives a soft meow and pads off to explore. He looks down at his sleeves which are midly clawed.  
  
As he enters the family room he spots the cat on the window sill swating at a bird on the other side of the window. He chuckles and the cat looks at him as if to say he is mean. He hears the door bell and walks to the front and opens it to find Yusuke and Kuwabara. He smiles, "Hey. What are you guys doing here?" Yusuke grins, "Bored to death." Kurama blinks as he hears a shout behind him.  
  
"KITTY!" Kurama turns around to find Kuwabara trying to pet his new cat, which he named Amber. Kurama blinks, "Uh Kuwabara I wouldn't do....." He sweat drops as Amber hises and pounces on Kuwabara's back and claws him. She sinks her teeth into his neck and darts off. Kuwabara lays on the ground. @.@ Yusuke begins to laugh hard enough to fall over. Kumara sighs and another sweat drop appears by his head. ^-^;;  
  
After a while Kurama manages to coax Amber downstairs again but the cat keesp far from Kuwabara and makes sure to rub herself against Kurama ever 5 seconds and Yusuke every 11 seconds. Kuwabara stares at the cat like a hungry dog, "Kit..." Before he can finish Amber is on him clawing at his face. Kuwabara screams and his chair falls back. Kurama sweatdrops.... again and silent cheers Amber.  
  
After coaxing Amber out of the closet Kurama convinces the mauled Kuwabara not to pet Amber for a while. He begins to make dinner after inviting Yusuke and Kuwabara to stay over for a while, as long as Amber doesn't maul Kuwabara again.  
  
Once dinner was ready Kurama went upstairs to open his window. He had seen a storm approching on the weather report and figured if Hiei was in the area he would probably need some where dry. He padded back down stairs in his barefeet to find Kuwabara sprawled on the floor again. Kurama shooks his head nad picked up Amber who began purring and rubbing against his chin.  
  
"Guess I'll put her up stairs in my room for Kuwabara's health" Yusuke nodded, "I swear he will never learn..." Kurama chuckled and gently held the cat as he went upstairs and set the cat on his bed before shutting the door and going back down stairs to serve the food. After dinner Yusuke was slouched in the chair, "Damn that was good..." Kurama smirked, "So burned any kitchens lately?" Yusuke shoot Kurama a dark look, "I didn't mean to set the kitchen of fire! Keiko's directions were confusing okay?"  
  
Kuwabara grinned evilly, "Its not that hard to turn the knob with OUT ripping it of Urameshi." Yusuke growled at Kuwabara and after threatening to let Amber out Kuwabara stopped. A thud upstairs caught Kurama's attention. "Damn animal! Get away!" Yusuke blinked and grins at Kurama, "Should of told me you and Hiei were going at it." Kurama paled and quickly turned red, "He wasn't over here when you came!" Yusuke smirks and shruggs, "What ever you say Kurama."  
  
After a few more thuds and curses Kiei appeared with Amber rubbing all over his legs. He glowers at Kurama and picks the cat up but the scruff, "Whats this?" Kurama smiles, "Its a cat. A pet. You know, like dogs only more independent." Kuwabara stood, "KITTY!" Yusuke sighed and Kurama just waited for the inevitable. Amber hissed at Kuwabara approched. Hiei felt Amber struggle to get free. He dropped her on the floor and she crouched in Kuwabara's direction and he ran towards her.  
  
Hiei watched a small smirk on his face as once again Kuwabara was mauled to a bloody pulp by Amber. Kurama stood and helped Kuwabara up, "I really think you should stay away from her." Amber stood on her hind legs her front paws on Kuramas leg. He smiled and picked her up. The cat was tiny about half grown. He set her on his shoulder not minding the small pricks of her claws as she held on. She looked at Hiei suspicious before purring and rubbing against Kurama's face and he started the dishes.  
  
Yusuke grinned at Hiei, "SO... what do you think of the cat?" Hiei glared at him, "It's annoying." Yusuke chuckled and turned to Kurama, "So what did you name it?" With out giving Yusuke a glance, "Her name is Amber." Yusuke nodded, "Cool. SO Hiei.... what have you been up to?" Hiei walked off with out a answer and sat on the floor leaning against the wall. He eyed the cat and then Kuwabara. He gave another smirk at the mauled, bitten, bleeding ningen.  
  
After another 2 hours of watch Kuwabara and Amber fight and making cracks at carrot top Yusuke and Kitty Boy left complaining about having to go to school the next day. Kurama yawned slightly and said good bye to his friend before returning to the family room. He looked over at Hiei and he flopped down. The youkai looked ticked at the cat that was rubbing against him and meowing. He swatted at Amber with a growl, "Get away now... or I'll kill you." Kurama smirked, "She can't understand you."  
  
With a growl Hiei snapped, "I know that." The two sat in silence for a while as Amber retreated back to Kurama. Suddenly the kitsune spoke, "Rats. I forgot to go back and get her food. Hiei watch her and try not to kill her while I'm gone." Before he could protest Kurama had gotten his coat and went out the door. Hiei could swear the cat was smirking at him, a evil look in her eyes. This was going to be a long night.  
  
Hiei stood to rummage threw Kurama's fridge for SweetSnow when he felt something bump into him. He looked down to see his black pants covered in amber fur, some still attached to the cat, some not. He growled and pushed Amber away with his foot, "Get away stupid thing." He was about half way to the fridge before Amber was at his feet again and he fell flat on his face. He snarled and pulled out his katana slashing at the cat which had now darted away.  
  
He finally reached the fridge dusty and furry but he had made it. He found so SweetSnow in the fridge and took it out managing to find a spoon in one of the draws. He got a spoonful and almost had it to his mouth when Amber rub again his arm sending the SweetSnow to his nose. He snorted and coughed as some went up his nose. He growled, "Damn beast." He grabbed for the cat but she was on the floor rubbing against his leg.  
  
His brow twitched in anger and he kicked at the cat. Amber once again evaded his attack. So this went for a while till finally Hiei grabbed the cat and stormed up the stairs. Hold the cat out the open window he turned it upside down and dropped it... not knowing cats always land on the feet. Hiei blinked surprised as the cat turned over in midair and landed safely on the ground.  
  
Growling he stormed outside and grabbed the cat and tied its legs with dental floss.... It was all he could find HONEST! He went back to the upstairs window and held the cat out on her back and dropped her again. She flipped over again some how getting out of the dental floss and landing safely... again. Enraged the fire demon scowered the house further finding rope in the basement under the spare bed... which at the time he didn't understand the point of that. ^_~ After tying the cat into a ball he flung it out the window.  
  
Going down stairs satisfied he sat on the couch with a yawn. He began to polish his katana when 10 minutes later there was a scratching at the door. A growl rumbled in his throat, "It can't be..." Sure enough he opened the door and there was a soaking cat. Amber meowed loudly and leaped at Hiei. Clinging to his shirt she rubbed herself dry as he tried unsuccessfully to get the cat off trying. He muttered and slammed the door trudging back to the couch and flopping down. Amber detached herself from his shirt and sat in his lap purring.  
  
Unconsciously he began to rub her head. Her purring got louder and her paws started knedding his pants. Soon her claws extend, "AH! DAMN FELINE!" He stood dumping the cat on the floor.... it landed on its feet of coarse. He looked down at his shredded pants and mildly bleeding scratched up legs. He glowered at the cat and it met his gaze levelly. He sat back down this time deciding not to try to kill the cat... for now. After more scratching, rubbing, and cursing Hiei couldn't stand it. He locked the cat in the oven and turned the heat on. He grinned evilly and padded off.  
  
A few minute later his eyes shot open as his felt a heavy thing land on his stomach. He gapped at Amber who was sitting on his looking proud. He looked over to find the oven open.... and one of Kurama's towels on fire. He shoved the cat up before scrambling into the kitchen and shutting the oven. He turned on the sink and threw the flaming towel in not bothered by the heat at all excepted when his sleeve caught on fire. He growled and tried to pat it out when Amber began rubbing against his legs, "Not now fucking cat!" He turned on the water putting up his sleeve fire and managed to get away from the cat with out tripping.  
  
Laying on the couch again he noticed after a few minutes that Amber wasn't pestering him. He gave a smirk of satisfaction but after another few minutes he got curious. He stood and started a search for the annoying feline. After a while his search came up as a negative. He began to get a tad worried realizing if he lost Amber or what ever her name was Kurama would be very pissed. Finally he found the cat under Kurama's bed.  
  
Spotting Hiei, Amber slinked out from under the bed and rubbed against Hiei, "So much for peace..." Picking up the cat he trudge back downstairs and lied down again he set the cat next to the couch to make sure it didn't disappear again. When he was about to fall asleep he felt a pleasant weight on his stomach and opened his eyes finding a curled gold ball of fluff on his stomach. He blinked at the snoozing cat but soon went back to sleep to tired to try and throw the cat out another window.  
  
Walking up to the door Kurama prayed Amber and Hiei hadn't killed each yet. So far he heard no obvious problems. After struggling with the sticky lock he got the door opened and looked around. A charred towel was in the sink and drips of ice cream on the table with cat fur and a mashed box where the ice cream used to reside before it fell on the table. Kurama smirked and went to the family room setting the bag he was holding on the kitchen table.  
  
The scene that met his eyes was sweet. Hiei sleeping peacefully on the couch with Amber curled on his stomach. Kurama smiled and leaned over and kissed Hiei on the lips smiling at the fire youkai mumbled something, "I love you Kurama." The smile of Kurama's face softened and he gave a quiet reply as he stroked Ambers head, "I know."  
  
Kali: SO what did you think? Sucked didn't it? Any way my cat was sitting on my mouse and mouse pad until the part where Hiei shoved Amber in the oven. ^.^; Kurama: SHOVED HER IN THE OVEN!? *He clutches Kali's cat which seems to like him far better then Kali* Hiei: She was damn annoying. *He pets Kurama's cat which look like a clone of Kali's. He realizes what he is doing and shoves the cat away* Damn thing... Kurama: *Smirks at Hiei forgetting about the oven* Kali: *Steals her cat back from Kurama* R&R PLEASE! 


	2. A New Day

Kali: The long awaited second chapter! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! *Laughs for a while before Kurama throws Amber at Kali to make her shut up. After struggling with the cat for a few moments so is able to speak again* I'm out of ideas so it took me a bit. Like for first chapter this will be spontaneous. XD 

pKurama: .....

pKali: *Ignores Kurama* Any way... Thanks for all the reviews! *Huggles all reviewers except her friend Chryssi* Only one death threat a day! *Cough* Any way I hope you enjoy the second chapter. Reviews and FRIENDLY critizim are always welcome. Ignore all typing and spelling mistakes please. I'm a bad typer and I'm dyslexic. I SWEAR! *Is silenced again when Kurama throws the fluff ball, Amber, on Kali's head*

pKurama: If you don't like Yaoi.... DEAL WITH IT! *Snuggles Hiei who looks angry*

pKali: *Gapes at Kurama* He yelled! Wow..... Looks like the.... *Counts* 6th sign... I think.... of the apocolypes! p~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

pHiei gave a large yawn, his arms stretching over his head as his eyes slowly opened. He blinked finding a warm weight on his chest. He looked down to find a amber ball of fluff curled up on his stomach. With a growled he shoved it off... and as expected it landed on his feet. Muttering on his breath he caught a slight chuckle in the distance. Standing, He gives the visibly amused Kurama a glare. Amber, the ball of fluff, gave a noisy meow and began rubbing herself vigorously against Hiei's leg. He tried to kick it away but Amber seemed to steps aside easily and rub against the other leg, oblivious to the anger coming from the legs owner.

pStill holding back laughter Kurama continued making food. Finally just ignoring the cat Hiei scuffled over to Kurama's table and plopped down. Because of his small size, the table, came half way up Hiei's chest, where as for Kurama and the others the table came half way up their stomachs. It took Kurama a while to convince Hiei that the table wasn't meant to insult him. Hiei's mind slowly drifted back to his dream. Of coarse like almost all of his dreams it involved Kurama.

pHe had dreamed that he had finally told the silly youko how he felt. Hiei gave a snort. The dream was just playing with his head. He didn't feel any love for Kurama... Or did he? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a sharp prick on his hand. He glared down at the source of the minor pain. He found to bright amber eyes looking up at him with annoyance. Hiei growled, "What do you want?" 

pThe cat soon had its attention on Kurama as the kitsune rattled a container of what Hiei guessed was food. The cat was off the table in a second dancing around Kurama's feet as the kitsune walked along easily stepping around the amber tabby. Hiei muttered under his breath, "How can he stand that annoying ball of fur?" Kurama's sharp hearing picked up his comment. He smirked, "Because I need some one to talk to thats why." Hiei blinked, almost face vaulting, "Talking to a animal?" Kurama nodded, "Last night though she seemed occupied with you though."

pHiei gave Kurama's back a glare. He hated the taunting tone in the fox's voice. Though he wouldn't admit it he was fond of the cat, though his mind was still trying to come up with ways to kill it. Kurama silently put the cat food back after he filled Amber's bowl and went back to making food. Soon he placed a huge pile of pancakes before the fire demon with a bottle of syrup. As he suspected once Hiei was done the once full bottle of syrup was almost empty.

pThe fire demon had a sweet tooth that no one could rival. Kurama had finished his food long before Hiei and had headed upstairs to change for school.(He is in college, so you guys dun get confused ^^) Hiei glared at the cat who was still slowly eating her food noisily. His fingers twitched. He stared at the cat for a good 5 minutes before trying to pounce on it. The cat skipped aside, fur bristling with fear and surprise.

pHiei landed face first in a bowl of cat food. He heard sudden laughter behind him. Slowly he stood and turned, with a glare no one could match. At the bottom of the stairs, Kurama stood laughing at the fire demon, who unknowingly had pieces of cat food stuck to his face and poking out of his spiky hair. Stifling his laughter, Kurama padded into the den area pulling on his shoes and grabbing his books putting them in his red back pack. He could swear that his books weighed 100 pounds. If he wasn't so strong he would of probably toppled over at the weight.

pSoon Kurama felt something bump against his leg and push against him. He looked down, and as expected, he found Amber rubbing against him. After scratching her ears for a moment Kurama stepped over her opening the front door. He shouted goodbye to Hiei before shutting the door and walking down the walk to his car. Hiei smirked and turned to the cat. Amber looked at him fake innocence all over her face.

pHiei glowered at the cat before scuffling over and picking her up by the scruff. He brought the cat up to his eye level and gave it the glaring of its life time. It only meowed and rubbed its head on his nose. Hiei blinked, his eyes watering, his nose burning. With a loud sneeze, he dropped the cat. He began to go into a little sneezing fit. Now thanks to the help of the "innocent" ball of amber fluff Hiei discovered he was allergic to cats.

pA good 5 minutes of sneezing later Hiei was sprawled on the couch, his eyes teary and red. After all this time the cat finally revealed its weapon.... fur. Little did Hiei know the cat had no clue as to its new found "weapon". Hiei knew that Kurama was at school and he wouldn't be back for a long while. For the first time Hiei was glad the kitsune wasted his time at the place ningen's called "school".

pHe began formulating idea's as to destroy the "fur ball of doom" as Hiei now named it. His first idea was just to set it on fire but then that would cause Kurama's entire house to catch on fire, even if he would put it out he would never be able to explain the burnt carpet spot and pile of ashes. Sense that idea went out the window he decided on drowning it. Unknown to the poor fire demon cats hate water more then anything in the world. Grabbing the purring cat Hiei made his way upstairs to the gigantic bowl that Kurama called a bathtub.

pHe knew how it worked sense Kurama had tried about 10 times to get Hiei to take a bath unsuccessfully. Alright alright... 9 ½ times unsuccessfully. When it was full he grabbed Amber who was busy cleaning herself. The moment Hiei placed her over the water all hell broke loose. Amber gave a shrill yowl and began to cat and bite Hiei's hands to bloody pulps. Never once did Amber touch the water in the good 10 minutes Hiei struggled with the slippery cat.

pFinally giving up on the idea of drowning the cat he sat and licked the blood off his hands while formulating another plan. He suddenly remembered the metal thing that ningen's called cars. If he could tie the cat up it would have no chance once thrown in front of one of those things. He a evil cackle he began searching Kurama's house for rope. All he found was twine, but that would work.

pAfter much struggling and more bitting and clawing he had that cat tied up. He walked out side satisfied with himself and he placed the cat in the empty road. He sat in a bush waiting for a cat to come and squish the cat. After a good 10 minutes a car finally came. Hiei grinned in expectation but it soon changed to a glare when the car stopped and a male hopped out of the car picking up the cat and untying it worriedly.

pHiei stepped out of the bushes and stormed over to the man. He snatched the cat muttering, "Thats my friends cat." Before storming inside. Tossing the cat aside knowing it would land on all fours he sat on the couch glaring at the wall still trying to come up with a plan but everything he could think of would involve distroying something of Kurama's, other then the cat, and any of the other ideas would leave Hiei as the only suspect which would end in a angry "beating" from Kurama. Suddenly it hit him. POISON! If he did it properly he could blame all sorts of other things on the cats death.

pHe cackled evilly before searching Kurama's house for anything useful. Finally finding a bottle with a warning label that mentioned poison he poured it in the cats water dish.... now to only find Amber herself. He blinked when after 30 minutes of endless searching the cat was no where to be found. He looked around and blinked when he was a long tail of amber fur sticking out of the sink.

pWith a smirk her placed the bowl on the counter beside the cat. It gave the water a sniff and then went back to sleeping. Hiei blinked and picked the cat up sitting it by the water. Once again the cat sniffed the water but it wouldn't drink. Hiei's eye twitched in agitation. He shoved the water towards his face, all he got was a annoyed yowl and a retreating cat. Hiei muttered and left the bowl there. Plodding back to the couch he flopped down.

pThis animal was much smarter then he thought. It could turn over in mid-air, it knew when it was going to be killed and pounced on, and it could smell poison. Amber now over her huff had begun to rub against the youkai again, mewing happily. Hiei glared at the cat but it didn't seem to care. After a while he picked it up, holding to his face, this time not close enough to cause another sneezing fit. After a minute of silence he finally spoke, "Your not supposed to be smart..... How can you foil ALL my plans?" 

pHis only response was a lazy blink and twitch of the tail. Finally he set it down but before he could relax it leapt into his lap, curling up. He growled and stood but it had gotten smarter. Sharp claws clung to his clothes. Hiei blinked surprised when the cat didn't fall from his lap. He gaped at it, "It defies gravity!?" All he could do was gape and sit back down. No wonder Kurama had liked it so much. It was far more talented then any ningen animal he had seen.

pWith a sigh he petted the cat. He blinked when it began to make a low rubbing noise and pressed its head against his hand. Hiei raised a eye brow and began to scratch behind its ears. Soon he could actually feel the cat rumbling with the force of the vibration of its voice box. He felt its paws begin to twitch. Hiei blinked when the claws dug into his skin. He growled and the cat blinked, and the purring stopped as well as the kneading paws.

pHiei heard the door slam and he blinked. Kurama hadn't been gone that long what was he doing back so early!? He heard loud shouting and laughter and he glowered. It was only the two "Stupid Ningens" also known as Kitty boy and Yuusuke. He heard a knock on the door and Hiei struggled to stand and half scuffled, half hopped to the door, the cat some how not dislodging from his pants. He opened the door with a glare, "What?"

pYuusuke blinked, "Where is Kurama? And was is..." Kuwabara's laughter kept Yuusuke from finishing his sentence. In 2 shakes of a kitties tail ( ^^ ) Amber and Hiei were on Kuwabara mauling him for his rudeness. Yuusuke on smirked a gave a occasinal kick. After a while and much Kuwabara blood shedding later Hiei was glare at Amber. Finally he turned to Yuusuke his cold stare no nicer, "He is at school.... or what ever it called..."

pYuusuke blinks and then laughs nervously, "Oh yeah Kurama goes to college!." Yuusuke after high school worked at Keiko's parents Ramen shop. He promised Keiko that before she would allow him to propose he had to complete 1 year of grueling college. So far the slick haired boy hadn't gotten into any colleges and it had been 2 years sense he got out of high school.

pHiei turned and went back towards the house and Amber followed. Suddenly the cat was back on Kuwabara.... Kitty boy had messed up his chance to pounce on the cat and snuggle it to death. Yuusuke only sweat dropped and watch the fight scene ensue. Yuusuke gave a yawn and stretched before padding back to his old car, "Well. I might be back later... If Keiko lets me off." . Kuwabara managed to get the cat off him and he dived into the passenger seat yelling something about devil cats.

pHiei rolled his eyes and slammed the door barely missing the cats tail. He sighed... The cat was too good. He had no clue how something created in Ningenki could beat him if it couldn't protect it's self from simple humans. (He had seen stray, starving, or beaten cats before when wandering nenginki) Hiei was about to step back into the house when hear hear another car approaching and hear Yuusuke say, "Or not. Hey Kurama!" Hiei turns around to find the red head pull into the drive way and wave while a sweat drop appeared as Amber who was hissing at the door of the car that Kuwabara was hiding it. Kurama steps out of the car and shakes his head, "What did he do now?"

pYuusuke snickers, "Tried to cuddle it." Kurama gives a knowing smirk and shook his head at Kuwabara's stupidity, I mean you would think even HE would have learned by now but nope. (A/N: O.o I'm listening to a Eminem song about 8 Mile and how hard it is to write and about being nervous... *Notes thats how she feels* Creepy...) Kurama sighs, "You guys wish to come inside?" Yuusuke shook his head, "No sorry I just came to ask you something. Keiko will be angry if I don't get back soon." Kurama nodded and gave a pleasant smile thinking of Keiko hitting Yuusuke and he almost let out a laugh.

p"So what did you wish to ask me?" His head tilted slightly when he asked the question. Hiei watched looking indifferent but if you watched you would notice his eyes stayed on Kurama most of the time. Yuusuke nodded, "Well me Keiko, Kuwa-baka, and Yukina are going skating and were wondering if you and Hiei would come. We are also gonna ask Koenma and Botan." Kurama turned to Hiei, his eyes silently asking him and all he got was a grunt. Kurama nodded, "Don't worry I'll get him to come along." He gave a "Innocent" grin and Yuusuke laughed before turning and waving over his shoulder and hoping back into his car. As he backed out Kurama saw Yuusuke tease Kuwabara, and the only reason the orange head didn't hit Yuusuke was because Yuusuke was driving,

pKurama noted Amber had bolted back into the house. Kurama soon followed and blinked. The house looked like a mini war zone. Water was spilled on the floor, There was torn twine on the floor, a chair had tipped over, and there was cat food on the floor. Kurama sighed and began to sweep up the cat food after putting his hair back in a loose ponytail. After that he whipped up the water and put the chair back up and threw away the twine. He noted the water for the cat smelled funny and he sighed, "Hiei." He turned to find Hiei looking about as innocent as the little Fire Demon could. Kurama padded over to him, "Why are you trying to poison my cat?" Hiei muttered and was accompanied by a anonymous hiss.

pHiei snorted and mumbled something turning around. He blinked his eyes wide when sudden arms wrapped around his waist a head resting on his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kurama's face, his eyes shut. Hiei did his best to glare, "What are you doing?" Kurama smirked now giving the innocent look, "Trying to finger out why your trying to kill my cat?" Hiei blinks and tries to pull away to no avail, "You don't need to hug me for that." Kurama's expression changed slightly but it still had a peaceful almost happy look to it and he whispered quietly, "Because... I think... I love you." Hiei froze at that. His eyes widen, staring at the cat before him which edged away not liking Hiei staring at it. He blinked not able to find words to say.

pKurama's expression began to tense slightly at Hiei's silence. Hiei blinked slowly finding his voice, "Nani?" Kurama blinks and says again, this time softer and whispering right by Hiei's ear, "I love you." Hiei shivers slightly and blinks. He searches his mind, ~Do I love him? What do I feel?~ His mind quickly ran threw his feelings not sure of what he truly felt for the youko. Slowly he said, "I think... I do too..." Kurama blinked a smile appearing on his face. He gave Hiei a quick kiss on the cheek making the fire demon turn a very light pink shade. Kurama stood up, "Now that I've got you." He smirks, "Why are you out to assassinate my cat?" Hiei glares at it, "Its evil. The stupid thing won't leave me alone." The cat meets Hiei's gaze evenly and Kurama smirks grabbing Hiei making the Fire Demon jump. Kurama makes another evil smirk, "So your gonna kill me if I don't leave you alone?"

pHiei glares at Kurama, "Put me down." Kurama smirked stealing a kiss on Hiei's lips this time and his eyes seem to have gold flecks in them, "Nope your mine now." Hiei blinks not really liking the gold in Kurama's eyes and his voice said sarcastically, "So do I get a collar too?" Kurama laughed at that hugs Hiei to himself. "If you promise not to kill my cat," He says, "You can have a collar." Hiei snorts and rolls his eyes, Kurama grinning. The cat gave Hiei a look of jealousy and Kurama caught it and started laughing, "Seems Amber doesn't like our hugging, ne?" Hiei glares at the cat, "Don't even think about it." The cat meows and pads from the room. Kurama walks towards the stairs still holding Hiei and he flips the fire demon upside down. With a yelp, Hiei swats at Kurama's arms around his waist, "Put me down!" Kurama gives a pout and sets Hiei down his eyes still holding the gold flecks.

pMuttering Hiei padded up the stairs and before Kurama could take one step he paled and caught Hiei as he fell down the stairs. Hiei growls, "Kurama.... I'm gonna kill it..." The cat was at the top of the stairs looking bewildered. It had caught Hiei off guard and rubbed hard against his legs making the demon step back but sense he was was the top of the stairs.... Well you get the picture. Kurama laughed and helped the little demon up going upteh stiars first this time. He carefully stepped over the cat which quickly followed him with a loud meow and padded into Kurama's room after him. Hiei glared at it and padded up the stairs still formulating more plans for the beast. All of a sudden Kurama was in the door way giving him a playful glare.

p"Hiei.... Why is there water all over the bathroom?" Hiei blinks, "Ummm..." Amber gave a hiss and Kurama sweat dropped getting and idea from the reaction out of Hiei and the hiss Amber was giving Hiei. Kurama sighed and shook his head and went back down stairs and grabbed a mop coming back upstairs to the bathroom. Mean while Hiei had began to fall asleep on Kurama's bed. He blinked bewildered when suddenly he was sat on. He yelped when he found a pair of emerald eyes and a pair of amber eyes looking at him. With a laugh a meow Hiei was brought out of his daze at glared at the two, "Sense when was I a couch?" Kurama smirked, "Now."  
pHe gently nudged Amber off and gave Hiei a kiss and the fire demon felt himself respond. Kurama rolled off Hiei and wrapped his arms around him and snuggled his face into Hiei's chest whispering quietly, "Night love." Hiei blinked and found himself run his hand threw Kurama's hair and giving him a kiss on the forehead. He realized that the boy was already asleep and he gave a tiny smile before uttering two words, "Ai Shiteru(sp?)." Amber eyes watched from the shadows with a gleam, formulating plans.

p

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
p

Kali: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Another chapter done! I didn't have as much Kuwa bashing and I had more with Hiei and Kurama building their feelings for one another. Sorry if it stunk but I was doing this all on a writers block. ^^;

brKurama: Why?  
brKali: Why what?  
brKurama: Why do you do this?  
brKali: XD Cause its fun silly!  
brHiei: *Glare*

brKali: ^^; ummm.... REVIEW!!! *Hides*

br Also! I have windows XP so I'm really sorry if my story is messed up looking.


	3. The Joys of Windex

Kali: Well, I wasn't planning on writting another chapter, and I wasn't after writting the first chapter either, which is why both I made end with a bit of a "The End" kind of wording. But then I was reading through my reveiws and squeeing... yes Squeeing, cause so many people loved it so I said, heck with it, I guess I can slam in anotehr chapter if I work at it... A little less of the cat though, more Kurama and Hiei teasing.  
  
Hiei: Oh joy  
  
Kurama: Yes... I'm so excited I could kill myself...  
  
Hiei: Oo  
  
Kurama: *Thwacks Hiei* Not really!  
  
Kali and Hiei: *Start breathing again*  
  
Amber: *Shifty eyes. Zips by adn rubs on Hiei's legs as she does so*  
  
Kali and Kurama: *Each nab on of Hiei's arms as he tried to run past to get the cat*  
  
Kali: XD Some people never learn... *Shifty eyes*  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the story. Oo I own the cat though... I also own the world of "101 ways to kill Amber" ^^; you'll see. Oh yeah, I don't own cling wrap or windex either... *Cough* O.O If they have either in Japan... We can always say they do   
  
~ = thoughts  
  
Kali:I'm gonna put some of the stuff she has done to me into this fic. XD I'll tell you when that happens. ugh... I read back through and I REALLY need to write in PAST tense... present tense sounds odd... O.O Dear God... I'M USING SCHOOL TERMS! *Screams*  
  
Kurama: -_-'  
  
Hiei: *Snickers and watchs as Kali bashes her head on a wall*  
  
Kali: *Bashes her head some* *cough* Any way, there might be some OOCness on Hiei and Kurama's part, more Hiei then Kurama, sorry bout that... Hopefully it will be jsut as humorous, I got a few funny ideas popping in my head a second again and Tori(Haiku) *pets Tori* gave me a good idea.  
  
Kurama and Hiei: ... After what Tori did last night in the chat with Rune and Lykouleon and your son Corbett are you SURE trusting her is a good idea?  
  
Kali: *Rolls eyes* Her and Corbett only possessed them and made them wake up after they made them take off their clothes and hug! XD Not like Kurama didn't scare Rune by talking through the vents while him and Hi-- *Note appearance of duct tape over Kali's mouth*  
  
Kurama: ^^; So Kali, Have any urges to type?  
  
Kali: *Muffled hissing noises*  
  
Haiku: O.O AH NO! BOB! *Shrieks and hides from Bob, Tori's female pickle monster cousin*  
  
Margarette BlacK: Well, I said this is a YOAI fic which means malexmale relationships. There will be more hugging, kissing, and snuggling in this one so brace yourself  
  
Kaori: ^^; Well I wasn't going to write more, but I guess I am now  
  
Shadowolf: ^^ Thanks, basically the same thing I was saying to Kaori applies to you, lol  
  
Pai: O.O ... Enough said *Runs*  
  
Menolly: *Bites Windows and rants at it* WENCH! ^^; Any way, Thankies  
  
Mindmelda: XD Glad I could please you. Oo Being I'm still in highschool and you seem to be far older by teh fact that your married. *Bites her school* I only have 3 weeks or less left of freedom.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hiei was awoken to the most annoying beeping noise that could possibly exist. He grummbled and shoke Kurama's shoulder, blinking his eyes open. Kurama grummbled and continued his death grip on Hiei while burrying his face back in Hiei. Hiei gave a half hearted glare before prying off Kurama. Kurama mummbled more and reached over to his nightstand as Hiei climbed out of bed. Just as Kurama turned teh alarm off Hiei stepped down, and Kurama yelped when a shrill yeowl filled the air. Amber claw at the foot that landed on her before leaping into the bed and hissing at Hiei. Kurama blinked and rubbed at his eyes, "What a lovely wake up call..."  
  
Hiei cursed from his spot on the floor. he hand been starting to stand when he stepped on the poor cat. The sudden noise and jolt from under his foot caused him to topple over, and the fact that he had just woken up hadn't helped. Kurama peeered over the edge of the bed and grinned, he was petting Amber who was lying beside him, her eyes twinkling as if she were grinning. Hiei glared up at the two, "Kurama, if you put the cat there on--" Kurama snickered, "No silly, I was still asleep. Knowing you, you would have noticed if I had gotten up to go and get the cat in the first place." He was rewarded with a mutter as the jaganshi got back on his feet.  
  
Kurama stretched and climbed off the bed stepping down onto the ground. Amber had curled up on the warm spots left of the bed, snoozing again. Kurama smiled and rubbed her head. That seemed to start up the motor in the little cat. Kurama had found out that Amber was a munchin cat.(Oo I found out from my sister that she is) Munchin Cats were about the size of a 3/4 grown cat. They had small heads and stubby legs, but fat tails and big bodies. They were adoribly cute though. It as almost like having a adult cat in a kittens body for life. Hiei had taken to calling the cat a fluffy diformed rat last night. Kurama snickered again before paddin into his bathroom.  
  
He flicked on the light and tugged off his pj's pulling back the curtin shower and turned on the water, climbing in. He rubbed his hair getting it damp, the warm water waking him up but still giving that pleasent feeling of still being partically asleep. Kurama leaned back as he felt--  
  
(*Crack!*  
  
Kali: OW! What was that for!?  
  
Kurama: -_-' No lemons...  
  
Kali: But you li--  
  
Kurama: PG-13!  
  
Kali: O.O Yes sir)  
  
strong arms wrap around his torse. Hiei buried his face into Kurama's back. He--  
  
(*Crack!*  
  
Kurama: I SAID NO LEMONS!  
  
Kali: Sorry! *Whimpers* But it sooooo tempting!  
  
Hiei: *Pulls out katana*  
  
Kali: O.O Okay, I swear, no lemons! I'll get him out of the shower now... *Takes keyboard with her under the desk and hides there for the rest of the story*)  
  
Kurama poured shampoo into his hair and rubbed it in before rising it out. After washing the rest of his body he climbed out of the shower wringing his hair out slightly and wrapping a towel around his waist. He began dressing when he heard a crash and a long string of curses. Kurama sweatdropped and finished buttoning up his shirt before running out of the room to the stairs. There he found Hiei at the bottom of the stairs getting ready to chop the cat to peices. Kurama frowned slightly, "Hiei, we aren't having the cat for breakfast." Hiei was still grummbling curses and threats the the cat when he put away his katana. Kurama made his way back to his room thanking Inari that it was Saturday.  
  
Hiei glanced around Kurama's house uncomfortably. He was tempted to leave, but Kurama said he wanted to go some where with Hiei, and knowing Kurama, Kurama would hunt him down if he left and drag him along any way. Hiei finally opted for settling himself that the kitchen table.(This was written the next day. I asked my mother for breakfast(I'm 14 1/2) and she gave me a handful of peanuts Oo) Soon after Kurama entered the kitchen, Amber trotting after his heels meowing her head off. Just like the other morning Kurama pulled out the container of cat food and poured some in the bowl before putting it back, giving her fresh water, and then starting breakfast for the two of them.  
  
The two were silent, only the cats crunching and Kurama's cooking breaking the silence. Kurama had placed a glass of milk infront of Hiei, Hiei had yet to drink from it yet. Kurama merely glared at it, as if trying to will it to explode with his eyes. Soon Amber was done and silently she leapt onto the able, softly padding over the plates and glasses. She stared at Hiei for a moment, debating weather to rub onhis face or not. After a nasty glare she diverted her attention to the milk and started to lap it up. Hiei growled slightly and swatted at her, "Get." The cat made a annoyed meow andleatp back as Hiei's haand missed her and hit the glass knocking it over. Kurama wasn't sure if he should be annoyed, or snickering.  
  
He settled for a smirk as he slid some pancakes onto Hiei's plate and went to get paper towels. Amber was contently washing up the milk on the floor with her tongue. Hiei gave the caat a dark glare before pouring on tons of syrup and shoveling the pancakes into his mouth. Kurama stepped back it and blinked before his eyes started watering with his effort not to laugh. It just looked so funny. When it seemed that it wasn't possible for Hiei to fit any more pancakes in his mouth the fire demon would put more in. Then there was milk dripping onto his lap and the floor, with the cat lapping it up, and then syrup all over Hiei's chin and the plate. Finally Hiei noticed Kurama and looked up and thats when Kurama broke.  
  
Kurama burst out laughing, earning one of Hiei's darkest glares. Kurama finally managed to stop and opened his eyes before bursting out laughing agian. There was Hiei glaring at him with bulging cheeks and syrup on his chin. He looked like a pissed chipmunk. Hiei finally swollowed the pancakes in one gulp, some how, and growled. "Whats so funny kitsune?" Kurama finally stopped and whipped at his eyes, "Sorry... its just..." Kurama bit his lip and hid another round of laughter behind his hand before he sat across from Hiei and began eating. Every time her looked up at Hiei he would get this annoying grin that was starting to piss Hiei off. Hiei muttered and finished his food before starting to get up.  
  
He growled as suddenly Amber hoped up on the table and began sniffing his face. Hiei glared, "What do you want?" Amber, semming to love the smell of Hiei's breath started to lick his lip. Hiei hissed, but before he could swat her away Amber latched down on his lower lip. Hiei yelped and swatted at the cat. Kurama yelped and got up, running to pull Amber off Hiei. By the time he got around the table Amber was clawing at the poor koorime's face.(-_-' That really happened... I was eating and she liked the smell of my food and bit my lip and started mauling my face... Blasted cat) Hiei was tempted to break the cats neck, but Kurama would be pissed... He would have to wait until Kurama left. Fianlly Kurama pulled the hunry cat away from Hiei's face and whinced.  
  
Hiei had a bite on his lip and 7 or so long scratches down his face. Kurama quickly ran with the cat up stairs before Hiei fried it, Kurama and all. Hissing Hiei licked his lip, trying to get rid of all the blood. Kurama came back down stairs wet cloth in hand and began to whipe Hiei's face, much to his protests. "I can do this myself you know." He swatted at Kurama's hand, which kept whipping his face any way, eventually leading Hiei to give up and settle of glaring at random objects as if it was their fault. Kurama sighed and shook his head, "Sorry about that... I didn't think shew as going to maul you... Maybe it would be best to declaw her front paws..." Kurama seemed to shiver slightly at that. Being a "small" furry animal himself as a demon, being with out claws was a bit unnerving.  
  
Shrugging Hiei grummbled something that Kurama couldn't pick up. Kurama smile and gave him a soft kiss, standing up from his kneeling spot on the floor. "I have to go get food and what not, Please DON'T kill the cat while I'm gone. Hiei?" Hiei blinked, coming back to teh real world from, "The land of 101 ways to kill Amber" He nodded, I mean heck, if he didn't say yes it wasn't REALLY lying... was it? He mentally shrugged, and stiffened slightly as Kurama hugged him. He relaxed and gave a soft hug back, acccepting and responding to another kiss before Kurama stepped out the door. Hiei stood there for a good 20 minutes or so staring blankly at the wall, visiting "101 ways to kill Amber" land no doubt. Cautiously Amber peered around the corner, seeming to almost tip toe around the house.  
  
Just as she thought she was to safety a black blur zipped by and nabbed her up. She gave a yeowl of suprise and struggled for a moment before she relized it was Hiei and started to purr. Hiei snorted, "Suck up..." Stepping outside he glanced around, just to make sure that Kurama wasn't spying on him to make sure that Hiei really wasn't going to kill the cat before he stepped over to the neighbors dog. Thank God for neighbors and their love for dogs. Smelling the dog Amber yeowled and clawed and bit at Hiei's hands. Hiei growled and turned, tossing the cat over his shoulder, and the fence, before running back to the house and slamming the door shut. He grinned, now he could blame it all on the dog, hopefully Kurama couldn't smell lies in his human form.  
  
Hiei settled on the couch starting to drift off as a annoying scratching sound began to come from the door. He frowned... ~Please... No...~ Hiei slowly sat up, teh scratching getting louder. He sighed and opened teh door to find a angry, sloberly, hissing cat at the door. He was about the slam the door when the cat slipped back in. He cursed and nabbed the cat, who now deffinitly didn't trust him. She hissed and yeowled. Nabbing the nearest thing, happening to be cling wrap, he wrapped the cats body up and left the peeved cat in the sink. Hiei disappearing in a balck blur after stepping outside made his way to Yuusukes, maybe Yuusuke wanted a immortal cat, and if Kurama ever found out he could always say Yuusuke catnapped Amber... Alright... so maybe that wouldn't work... but he could ask Yuusuke any how.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Yuusuke cursed as the doorbell to his apartment rang. Sighing he set down the bottle of windex bottle and made his way to door. Pulling it open he blinked at the mauled, very pissed Hiei. "Hey Hiei... Piss off Kurama or something?" He snickered at the though of a silver fox mauling Hiei for some silly comment. He blinked as Hiei growled, "No. Its the damned cat." Yuusuke blinked and snickered. Hiei and the cat seemed to have real serious issues. "Try getting a divorce Hiei. Works wonders... Except for my mom..." He grummbled the last bit before stepping aside to allow the jaganshi in. Hiei's eye twitched lightly before he walked in, Yuusuke let out the breath he had been holding as Hiei didn't seem intent on killing him... or atleast he hoped. As Yuusuke made his way back intot he kitchen he let out a string of curses.  
  
Hiei raised a eyebrow. "Whats your problem?" "ANTS! The stupid things keep coming! I swear, its like they have thousands are are purposfully letting one out at a time to drive me insane!" Sure enough on the counter was a little line of ants, marching along, some holding crumbs. Yuusuke swipped up the windex bottle and began to spary furiously at the little bugs. Almost instantly they seemed to paralize, or die. (Oo Ever notice that Windex seems to paralize bugs? Expecially spiders?) Hiei blinked as Yuusuke then whipped up the ants easily. Then it hit him, ~THATS IT!~ Yuusuke let out a yelp as Hiei snatched the windex from him and leapt out the open kitchen window in a black blur. Yuusuke shrieked and half leapt out the window shaking his fist, "BRING BACK THE WINDEX! DAMN IT HIEI!"  
  
Letting out another shriek Yuusuke started slapping at the counter where more ants had begun to swarm, "Dang it! I needed that Windex!"  
  
.:*:.  
  
Hiei quickly entered the house, slamming the door behind him. His eyes darted around before finally settling upon the cat. Amber seemed to blink up at him innocently and Hiei grinned evilly. Before the cat could react he pounced on her, unscrewed the bottle of windex, and dumped it on the cat. Amber shrieked and yeowled in anger and suprised, maule dhte jaganshi before darting off. Hiei stummbled around, in a daze from teh rush of fumes, He heard a thump and looked over to see that the cat had run into the wall. Both cat and demon were now seemingly high off windex, and both drenched in it. Hiie giggled and tried to run over to Amber, but slipped on a puddle of windex and fell on his back. Falling caused a splash, making windex get in his many cuts. Shrieking Hiei beat at his face, "IT BURNS!"  
  
Amber was currently rolling around in a puddle of windex batting at her reflection and hissing when ever windex splashed on her. Hiei eventually managed to get up, his face only having a dull burning feeling and not the sharp pain from before. He shook his head trying to get out of his high. Slowly the world came back to normal and Hiei held his aching head. "Ugh..." He glared at teh cat, who was still on its own high. Stalking off Hiei began rummaging through Kurama's pantry. His face lit up slightly when he found something that might be of use. PUlling out the box, he grabbed teh end of the clear plastic and pulled like he had seen Kurama do many times before. After a moment he growled, this was taking too long. opening up what appeared to be a box of plastic wrap he pulled out the whole tube.  
  
He grabbed amber and swiftly began wrapping her up in it. Amber, still on a high from the windex, only have a half hearted hiss, and tried batting at the plastic. Soon though she seemed to come back to reality when she relized she could no longer move. She hissed and wriggled, but it was of no use. Hiei smirked and was about to place the cat in the freezer when the front door opened. Hiei paled, it was Kurama! Hiei quickly shoved teh cat in and ran to go get paper towels. He stopped in his tracks and ran back to get the cat before bolting up the stairs. Kurama would check the freezer sometime today most likly, and Hiei didn't want to get caught. He quickly unwrapped the throughly pissed cat and shoved her under Kurama's bed around getting clawed before he quickly shut the door and scurried back down the stairs.  
  
He sweatdropped slightly when he found a angry Kurama glaring at him from his spot sprawled out on the floor in a puddle of windex. "Hiei... do you mind explaining the windex?" Hiei fidgeted, "There were ants?" Kurama frowned slightly. He had called the exterminator in 5 days ago. He sighed slightly, you couldn't trust even exterminators now a days. Sighing he stood up and get his bag down by the couch. "I'm gonna go change." Hiei paled and tackled Kurama, "Don't go!" Kurama blinekd bewildered. "Eh? Hiei are you okay?" Hiei blinked trying ot think up a excuse. He settled for clinging to Kurama and giving him a big kiss. Kurama made a muffled yelp adn flailed his arms slightly. Hiei blinke dand pulled away pouting, "What did I do?" Kurama whipped his mouth and Hiei looked hurt.  
  
Kurama gave him the "don't give me that look" expression. "Silly Jaganshi... You have windex on your lips, I don't want to go to the hopsital." Hiei sweatdropped, "Eh, sorry..." Kurama sighed, "You need a shower... Go take one while I change okay?" Hiei looked around and cling to Kurama again, "Can you take a shower with me?"  
  
(KUrama: Kali...  
  
Kali: O.O No lemons I swear! Hiei is just trying to distract you--  
  
Kurama: Distract me? *Gives Hiei the parental look*  
  
Hiei: *Glares at Kali* Baka onna  
  
Kali: ^^; Eh heh... whoops?)  
  
Kurama smiled slightly and ruffled his hair, "I will, but I need to get my clothes first Hiei." Kurama frowned at Hiei's nervous look and his tone, "I can get them for you!" Kurama sighed and rested his forehead on Hiei's looking the fire demon in the eyes. "Alright firefly, what are you hiding?" Hiei blinked and stared right back, hoping his bluff would work, "Nothing, I just want to be helpful and spend time with you." Kurama chuckled slightly pulling back. At this point Kurama was sitting up, and Hiei was basically in his lap. "If you want to be helpful, you can let me get my clothes and clean up this windex." Hiei sulked, there was no getting out of this... he could always hide out at Yuusukes, but then again the boy would want the windex back... He could stay at Mukuro's... Hiei shivered.  
  
Just the thought of the woman hitting on him and trying to suduce him threw that idea out the window, and there was NO WAY in hell he was going to stay with kuwabara. Hiei yelped as he relized that while he was in this thoughts, Kurama was already up the stairs and at his door. Hiei quickly locked himself in the when he heard Kurama yelp and Amber yeowl. Kurama quickly picked up the now blue tinted cat. "HIEI!" Hiei whinced, he guessed that shower was out of the question. "Kurama sighed and locked hismelf and the catin the bathroom. Amber was probably gonna mangle him, but she seriously needed a bath. If she tried to lick herself clean she would get dangerously ill, and the windex couldn't be good for her skin and fur. He filled the bath, noting the nervous pacing of the cat by the door.  
  
He mvoed quick and grabebd the cat, holding her a inch above the water, and then dropped her in. The water was only about 6 inches deep, but Amber managed to splash it every were. She gave a pitiful meow as she eventually found she couldn't get out of the water. Kurama sighed, rubbing her fur to get the windex out, "Sorry baby... But you need it." He was answered by a hiss and he sweat dropped slightly. Smiling slightly get gained a mischevious tone, "We can get that trouble making fire demon back later." Amber seemed to almost grin as Kurama spoke. The fox smiled, there was more to this cat then met the eye.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Hiei frowned and sat down at the kitchen table. Kurama had been upstairs with that cat for about 8 hours now. Hiei sighed, he didn't really think Kurama would be that angry. He glanced over at the clock. Kurama had taught him how to read it a while ago. It said 7 0 9. He frowned nad glanced out the window too see it was dark. It was AM then... or was that PM? He frowned and shrugged, it was night time, and that was all that mattered. He sighed and folded his arms on the table, resting his chin on his arms. He perked up though as the sound of Kurama coming down the stairs come to his ears. Hiei scuffled intot he hall way and blinked when he found Kurama wasn't there. Giving a yelp Hiei fell back as a heavy weight landed on him. Blinking up at two pairs of eyes, one set amber, the other green, Hiei growled.  
  
"And what are you doing?" Kurama grinned, "Getting back at you for drenching my cat in windex." Kurama gave a evil smirk and Hiei frowned, he didn't like that look. Hiei yelped and squirmed as he felt Kurama's fingers poke his sides. Frowning he tried to think of what Kurama had called it... Oh yes, tickling. Hiei yelped and batted at Kurama's hands, but they were quickly pinned by a playful, slightly fluffed up cat. Hiei's tightened his jaw trying not to laugh, his face turning red. It was starting to get kind of hard to stop from laughing though. Soon both cat and owner were rewarded but slightly strained hysterical laughs. Kurama grinned and sat back, watching as Hiei calmed and pouted up at him. There were a few black tear gems sitting by the koorimes eyes thanks to Kurama's efforts.  
  
Placing a finger on his chin, Kurama pretended to be in thought. "Now... weather or not to give you dinner..." Hiei glowered slightly, "If you starve me I eat the cat." Kurama pressed his finger on Hiei's nose, "Eatthe cat, and youko eats you." Hiei blinked, grinning, showing off his sharp fangs. "What kind of ea--"  
  
(*Crack*  
  
Kurama: KALI!  
  
Kali: *Whimpers* Sorry!  
  
Hiei: Damned hentai...)  
  
Hiei made a face, then made a fake wheeze. "Can you get off?" KUrama gave a pout, "Well if you gonna call me fat, then you deffinitly don't get fed." Hiei yelped, "I didn't mean you were fat!" Kurama managed to make up fake tears. "You don't like me..." His expression then changed to thoughtful, "Well if I'm fat... then I guess I shouldn't eat either." Hiei growled and grabbed Kurama's collar, pulling him forward, "You. WILL. Eat." Kurama chuckled, catching him off gaurd adn giving him a kiss, "What made you think I wasn't going to?" Hiei muttered something and shoved Kurama off him, schuffling over to teh couch and sitting down. His face turned white and Kurama blinked as he heard a muffled yeowl and Hiei shriek. Kurama sweatdropped, "The cat was on the couch Hiei...."  
  
Growling Hiei stormed up the stairs, not bothering to cover the big hole in his cloak and pants. Kurama blinked, "Hiei... is that my underwear?" Hiei blinked, trying to hide his red face, "Erm... no?" WIth that he flitted up teh stairs leaving Kurama to sweat drop and go to make dinner. Amber remained on the couch, making a new bed out of shreded pieces of Hiei's cloak and pants.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kali: WHOOO! SUCKY ENDING! ^^; erm, yeah... tell me what you think about it okies? yay, I feel so proud. I made a new chapter for Kurama's cat, and a new chapter for Nightmare Memories all in one day XD *Dances*  
  
Hiei: *Plots against the cat. Note Hiei is wearing a pair of Kurama's sweatpants*  
  
Kurama: Oo Hiei wears my underwear?  
  
Kali: XD Yeah  
  
Hiei: *Hisses at Kali*  
  
Amber: *Rolling around in pieces of Hiei clothing*  
  
Hiei: Damn it! She is getting fur on my clothes!  
  
Kali: ^^; Light tanish orange fur on black clothes doesn't look nice... Any way, R&R! 


End file.
